Next Gaikoz
by omnious
Summary: Got astray from original story of Grand Chase. Ronan and Elesis in love, together to face Gaikoz resulting in a tragedy.


_One day, the one with love shall fall into despair for eternity…_

A bright morning, Grand Chase had their activities. Ronan, The Spell Knight, got a call from his fellow Kanavan Knight about something terrified. The info had been passed by and that knight went back to continue his duty leaving the Spell Knight frowned. 'Is it true?' he thought while skipping toward Dining Room where they usually had breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He couldn't help himself but to think about this matter over and over. He couldn't keep his own cool which he usually expressed to the others. He got some weird stares from his friends.

"Are you feeling alright?" a female elf asked the blue haired boy. She is Lire, The Archer from Eryuel. "If you have something troubling you, you can tell us." she continued.

"That's right, man." a male elf butted into the conversation. He is Ryan, The Druid, who was the guardian Elven Forest. "Just spit it. It won't hurt." he calmly stated.

"Hey! Don't force him to share his own matter." a short purplish mage told them. I mean, this is Arme, you know her best, don't you? "But, they are true. Why don't you say it, Ronan?" she encouraged this young knight to share it.

"Um… nothing in particular, it was just…" Ronan tried to evade, but then the leader of Grand Chase, The (Red) Knight, Elesis nearly shouted, "He don't want our help. Just let him be. I know he can solve his own matter." after gulping the last drops of water in her glass. Deep inside, she felt guilty since she had said the opposite of what she thought.

Her action got attention from Lire, Ryan, and Arme. Ronan shot an imaginary arrow to this brave yet short tempered Knight, Elesis, which he had special feeling towards. They got into silent for a moment before Ronan broke it. "Gaikoz has appeared at north east end of this continent. I must go pursue him." he said with a hint of anger.

"North east of this continent… There is an abandoned castle right?" Arme asked.

"It was abandoned. Ghosts came there and made it their fortress." Ronan answered quickly. "Maybe Gaikoz got there to lead them. To get his revenge carried on." he added.

"What's the deal with you then?" Elesis questioned in curious manner.

"That's… I can't tell you. It is something personal." Ronan stated, trying to evade of answering. "Anyway, I must haste or else, I can't fix this matter." He stood up, readied himself to go right at the moment ignoring his own leftover.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Elesis said suddenly. She said it with confident, but when Ronan saw at her, their eyes met, and she gave a hint of embarrassment. She had something special in her heart for Ronan. In spite she didn't even know that Ronan also had special feeling for her. "No, don't. I don't want to see you to get hurt." Ronan said waving in his tone. In response Elesis stated, "I can't let you to go by yourself!" And they continued to stare at each other idly.

Ronan shook his head and leaved Dining Room. Elesis quickly followed him and the rest of his friends did the same.

* * *

On the way,

"You guys… You don't need to follow me. You don't know what will await for you there." Ronan told his friends.

"Hehehe, that's why we're following you." Ryan replied jokingly.

"True. We can't let our friend to get into a dangerous place by himself." Arme added.

"You guys… This matter has nothing to do with you." Ronan was still trying to shoo his friends away from danger.

"We can't." Lire said with cheerful tone, "Besides, we are Grand Chase. We should go together even if we should go to the worst place ever."

"And I won't let any of my members got astray by himself." Elesis said mightily. In her head, 'I won't let you away from me even a little.'

Ronan sighed. He felt at loss of words. He let them to accompany him for now. But, he still thought for a way to make them away from even slightest danger. In other point, Elesis kept her eyes on Ronan. She didn't even care if she will stumble and fell. She wanted to make sure his special friend won't go away.

* * *

A few meters from Gaikoz's Castle (or I should say Abandoned Castle or Ghosts' Castle), Grand Chase stopped for a moment to survey the location. There was nothing strange in particular, except several ghosts lurking around. The ghosts wearing weird amours and bringing either sword or gun. There were also ghosts who looked like priestess there. On one side of the top, there were two samurai like ghosts. One with red amour like shogun while one with almost same amour but with larger blade. The one with large blade was Gaikoz.

As soon as they, or to be exact, Ronan, spotted Gaikoz, he rushed toward the castle. He buffed himself with Holy Bless, rushing forward with all of his might. Elesis quickly followed him in haste. She tried to catch up with him. The others were still surveying the location. They realized two of them had gone forward 2 minutes after when they saw havoc at castle's entrance.

"Hey, it looks like havoc there." Ryan said to his friends.

"Yeah… and I see red and blue…" Arme stated while focusing his sight.

"Um… where are Elesis and Ronan?" Lire mentioned.

Then they looked at each other to be realized their leader and the other knight had been disappeared. They rushed toward to support those who had attacked the castle.

* * *

Obviously Gaikoz saw at the havoc. He focused his sight and found a young knight with Kanavan amour. He smiled and said, "Let them go in. I want to greet our 'visitors' myself." And he went down from the top to his throne.

The battle was not easy. Arme quickly healed his friends who got damaged. Lire forced the enemies to withdraw with her arrows. Ryan smashed every single of enemies in his way. Ronan kept on pushing forward toward Throne Room, leaving his friends away. Elesis struggled to finish off every ghost left by Ronan while continuing to pursue him.

Lire, Ryan, and Arme got caught in a hard fight at castle hall. Ronan and Elesis successfully broke through ghosts' defenses and arrived at Gaikoz's Throne Room.

* * *

"Welcome to my fortress." Gaikoz greeted them. He opened his hands to welcome his 'visitors'. Of course that act was just mockery for Ronan, The Magic Knight of Kanavan. In return, Ronan pointed his sword to Gaikoz. He shouted, "You're a disgrace of Kanavan! How could you still alive with that rotten body!" Elesis who came soon after, got confused.

"Well, well. My fellow Kanavan Knight, I am here now to get my revenge. Not to the one who killed me and my wife, but to those who ordered me." Gaikoz said while readying his large blade.

"Shut up! I won't let you did it. I won't let you lay even a single finger to Kanavan." Ronan rushed forward, but he couldn't even reach Gaikoz. He got smashed to the wall, breaking that rotten wall, burry him inside of it.

"RONAN!" Elesis shouted. She ran to where Ronan was. She could do nothing but to let her tears flown.

"Hahahaha! That's the end of Kanavan! I'll march forward after crush every single of you!" Gaikoz exclaimed like a maniac. Then, he ordered his loyal servant, the one with shogun-like amour to attack The Knight. Of course Elesis won't let herself to be a victim. She countered the attack and finished him with her most powerful attack, Critical X. "Hea! Air Spiral!" she shouted while executing her skill.

"I won't let you march forward nor go away!" Elesis pointed her sword to Gaikoz. She challenged him on a duel (or something like that) indirectly. "I see… You have great power. I shall end your life with my blade." Gaikoz muttered.

They clashed several time. Gaikoz did several dirty tricks, such as throwing stones with his blade crushing the floor, blinked to Elesis's back, summoned his underlings, and many more. On other hand, Elesis kept on evading his attacks, quickly trash his underlings, and delivered several clean hit blows to Gaikoz. The result was clear. Gaikoz got cornered by Elesis. So, the end of this fallen samurai was on this Red Knight's sword.

* * *

On Ronan's side, he heard the entire sounds of the fight. But he couldn't determine who was fighting and who was on the upper hand. He only knew that he should search for a good timing to deliver a fatal blow to Gaikoz. When the sounds decreased, he found a hole enough for his sword to get through. He saw red colored being stood. He thought it was Gaikoz and quickly threw his sword. He heard a scream. That scream was not Gaikoz's but rather a girl's scream. He felt unease. He broke through his 'coffin' and saw Elesis got pierced by his sword right on her heart.

He came towards her, kneeled, cried, unknowingly Gaikoz still had strength left to throw his blade, stabbing Ronan. "Urgh… I might have lost… but… hahahah… I won't disappear!" was his last words. Ronan struggled to keep his consciousness. He saw at Elesis. "Sorry… I should have known you can beat him." "Don't worry… I am happy… just like this…" "Wait! Don't leave me… I… I love you!" "… I do too… it is too bad… we can't be one…" "Stop saying things… like that…"

She smiled and closed her eyes. She let her last breath went away, leaving this full of fault Magic Knight. She was happy the fact that her life ended by her special one.

Ronan was blaming himself. He was dying too. In process, Gaikoz's voices could be heard by him, 'Hate. Hate yourself. Keep on blaming. You are the killer. The Murder. The one who ends your love's life. Be like me. You'll be freed from your uneasiness. ' Ronan shook his head and countered inside his mind, 'I won't be like you. I won't fall to your trap. I'll protect her no matter what.' 'Hahahaha. You have killed her, what do you want to protect? Her corpse? So funny!' 'If it what I should take, then so be it! Go away from me!' 'Whatever. You'll be like me at the end. Your life will end soon. And you'll-' 'I'll be myself!'

With that, Gaikoz's soul got chased away. Ronan's life ended, but weird power flown to his body, made him an undead with Magic Knight's power. He took Gaikoz's blade and made it his weapon. He took Elesis's body on Throne. Then he went down to meet his friends, not to help them, but he chased away with his power. Lire, Ryan, and Arme forced to go back. They were confused. They didn't know what had happened. They went back without their precious friends.

"From now on. I'll lead these ghosts. I won't let revenge to control me. I'll protect you, my princess." Undead Ronan told Elesis… of course her body without soul. And the new Gaikoz was born. But this matter won't reach the others' ears because Ronan kept low for eternity.

* * *

Okay, this is weird. I got my setting for this:

1. Grand Chase is still not complete. Only Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, and Ronan.

2. Ronan is still Kanavan Knight even he said that he joined the chase.

3. (the most weird one) Gaikoz was Kanavan Knight who got killed together with his wife by Kaze'aze. He was not going to another world due to his hatred and the will to get revenge.

4. I want to kill this pairing, but please don't kill me :)


End file.
